C'est le bordel en enfer !
by Kichigai
Summary: Hadès, le grand Hadès, a décidé de donner le poste de clown officiel de l'enfer à une fille de douze ans. Mais quelque chose fait penser qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ... Le cauchemar est enfer ! c'est dire ...
1. Prologue

_Oyé oyé brave gens ! Et oui je reviens, encore un OC, encore n'importe quoi et un humour fortement ridicule. Pour le moment nous voici dans un prologue un peu moins drôle ... maaaaiiiiis vous verrez bien par vous mêmes au fil des chapitres (si vous avez le courage d'y résister)._

_**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas ... à mon grand regret. Fein en revanche est à moi !_

_**Rate : **K+ ... Le K est trop poli pour moi_

_**Résumé : **Hadès, le grand Hadès, a décidé de donner le poste de clown officiel de l'enfer à une fille de douze ans. Mais quelque chose fait penser qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ..._

_**Note de l'auteur : **Je n'ai que récemment vu l'anime de Saint Seiya (comment ça j'ai quelques années de retard ? èoé) et je me mets au manga tranquillement, donc je me base sur les épisodes (au cas où il y aurait des changements). Ah oui et cette chose n'est pas à prendre au sérieux (comme absolument rien de ce que j'écris en fait), c'est un pur délire qui m'est venu un soir dans mon lit '-' ..._

* * *

Prologue :

_8 ans avant la pagaille de Seiya_

En ce monde ici bas, il existe des familles un peu spéciales. Pas des familles simples avec papa, maman, enfant, gros chien et petit chat non ! Plutôt des familles se vouant corps et âmes à un ou plusieurs dieux. Que ce soit, la prétention d'entendre leur voix ou de les voir, chacune à ses propres convictions et règles. Et malgré le fait que beaucoup restent cachés, il n'empêche que leurs actes se répercutent souvent dans d'autre monde. C'est d'ailleurs une de leurs actions qui va en ébranler un tout entier.

En Irlande, au beau milieu d'une épaisse forêt, on pouvait distinguer une maison. Une cabane serait plus exact. Si au premier abord, elle semblait totalement inhabitée, le flux de personnes qui entraient et sortaient régulièrement démentait toutes suppositions sur son abandon. Des personnes de divers rangs, niveaux de richesse, physiques, mais tous avaient été rassemblés dans une grande famille même si aucun lien de sang n'y existait. Mais si nous parlons de ce "cercle familial" aujourd'hui c'est que leur fanatisme pour Hadès était sans bornes. C'est d'ailleurs cette fascination absolue qui va leur faire faire un acte d'une idiotie absolue, et qui va chambouler le monde des morts pour un sacré bout de temps ...

* * *

Une jeune fille de douze ans, en apparence, se trouvait au bord de l'Achéron. Avec une chevelure bleue et des yeux de la même couleur, elle était facilement reconnaissable. Elle était seule, éloignée de tous, regardant l'eau verdâtre du fleuve. La sensation de vouloir le traverser était forte, une sorte d'attirance pour la rive opposée. Cependant, la simple vue de la couleur - qui faisait plus penser à un camembert moisi qu'à de l'eau - lui ôta l'envie de nager.

De toute manière, au vu de la barque qui s'avançait vers elle, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de prendre un bain pour aller de l'autre côté. Descendant de son embarcation, un homme d'apparence assez repoussante, qui chantait une chanson à en faire pâlir un albinos, lui adressa la parole :

**«**_ Tu viens traverser ?_

_- C'est pas évident ?_

_- As tu de quoi payer ?_ **»**

La jeune fille donna les pièces d'argent qu'on lui avait donné auparavant et monta sur la barque vers son inexorable destin. Chantant en boucle sa chanson morbide, Charron entama la traversée jusqu'à l'autre rive. Ces longues minutes parurent des heures aux yeux (et surtout oreilles) de la jeune fille. Elle connaissait à présent les paroles que le spectre avaient répété et les chantonnait à son tour. Après cette longue traversée, elle descendit tranquillement de son moyen de locomotion, puis se rendit devant une grande porte où était marqué d'abandonner tout espoir. Avec un petit sourire la demoiselle entra dans un genre de tribunal, faisant la queue derrière un certain nombre d'autres gens, apeurés pour la plupart. À l'avant de la file d'attente, les mêmes questions se répétaient sans cesse : « Quel est votre nom ? Quels sont vos crimes ? ».

Il fallait dire qu'elle faisait un peu tâche dans le décor : parmi tout plein de couinements et pleurs, elle était sans doute la seule à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, curieuse. En même temps … elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'elle fichait ici. Elle s'était couchée dans son lit et puis, visiblement le réveil ne s'était pas fait convenablement. D'ailleurs cet endroit lui était complètement inconnu. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bu la veille, et le somnambulisme ne faisait pas parti de ses caractéristiques. Enfin bon, on lui avait quand même donné des pièces d'argent en lui donnant tout un tas d'instructions qu'elle tenterait de suivre pour éviter ses habituelles conneries.

Les anciens vivants devant elle passèrent assez rapidement, disparaissant vers l'endroit qui leur était attribué. N'écoutant que peu les plaintes et autres noms de lieux, la demoiselle observait les alentours, du nain chauve qui servait de garde au grand type aux cheveux gris qui semblait faire la loi.

Au bout de quelques minutes son tout vint :

**«** _Quel est votre nom ?_

_- Féin et toi ?_

_- ..._** »**

Le juge leva la tête en entendant cette voix loin d'être aussi marquée par le temps que ces prédécesseurs. Il feuilleta son livre laissant la jeune fille continuer de chantonner les paroles de la chanson qu'elle avait entendu. Il faut dire que comparée au truc qui conduisait les morts et qui chantait aussi faux qu'une enclume, elle semblait être une diva. D'ailleurs ceci interpella quelqu'un, en effet, une certaine personne s'ennuyait profondément dans ses quartiers et avait eu l'idée de faire peur aux nouveaux arrivants.

**«**_ C'est curieux de voir une jeune personne non apeurée dans cet endroit._ **»**

La voix grave retentit dans le tribunal, et le juge se leva faisant une révérence à son maître. Quant à la jeune fille, il faut dire qu'elle ignorait totalement à qui elle avait à faire :

**«** _Pourquoi je devrais avoir peur ? Vous comptez me manger ?_ **»**

Le nouvel arrivant eu un sourire amusé.

**«** _Tu sais où tu te trouves ?_

_- Ben ... non_

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais … tu es dans le Royaume des morts, et moi j'en suis le maître. Je suis Hadès_ **»**

Ce que foutait Hadès ici ? Ben il n'allait quand même pas attendre trente ans que son futur - corps - d'emprunt grandisse ... Donc ... il avait reprit possession de son véritable corps pour se balader chez lui. Mais revenons à la jeune fille. Le nom du dieu lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

**«** _Ah oui ! C'est de toi qu'mes parents parlent tout le temps !_ **»**

Rune faillit s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Comment une gamine osait elle parler si familièrement à Hadès. Le juge se leva pour engueuler de vive voix la nouvelle arrivante mais le maître l'arrêta, visiblement content qu'enfin quelqu'un n'ait pas peur de lui. Les yeux écarquillés sous la stupéfaction, le préconiseur du silence se tut non sans une envie de protester.

De fil en aiguille, la discussion alla de l'enfer, à la "famille" de la demoiselle, puis au bordel qui régnait à Élysion depuis une certaine cuite d'un certain dieu de la mort, on repassa au chant à faire pleuvoir des vaches de Charron, du bazar que le Golem foutait avec ses cailloux, des plaintes contre Pandore, la nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un de plus joyeux par ici, le potentiel poste de clown attribué à la demoiselle et …

**«** _QUOI ?_ **»**

Cette fois ci, Rune ne put retenir sa surprise. Il rêvait ou Hadès venait de proposer à une gamine de douze ans, le fait de pouvoir continuer sa vie en Enfer – du moins autant que possible – pour y jouer les comiques ? Déjà que l'arrivée de Pandore n'avait pas était forcément bien vu au début, mais alors DEUX filles … Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge. Cependant, on ne lui demandait par son avis, alors POUF, voilà une petite demoiselle aux cheveux bleus devenue officiellement clown par excellence de Sa majesté Hadès. Le juge faillit en faire une crise cardiaque et regarda le Dieu s'éloigner tout content d'avoir un nouveau subordonné.

Féin, ne comprenant pas grand chose, à part le fait de pouvoir gambader librement, passa par la porte pour se balader en tant que nouveau bouffon du roi.

Rune s'assit sur son fauteuil devant les autres âmes qu'il expédia rapidement dans le premier enfer qui passait. Un petit tour de hasard et hop, toi par là et toi ici ! S'affalant à moitié sur la table, il aurait préféré être mort ce jour là. Que diraient les trois juges quand ils reviendraient. Ils avaient du boulot en retard, pour ça qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Mais quand ils seraient là, les réactions risquaient d'être … surprenantes.

Dans ses pensées qui mêlaient suicide et futur-hôpital-psychiatrique-de-l'enfer-à-construire-d'urgence, le remplaçant du juge se demanda subitement si Hadès n'avait pas participé à la beuverie de Thanatos … il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison …

* * *

_Un clown en enfer ? ça promet ! Des petites (mêmes énormissimes) bêtises risquent d'arriver !_


	2. Décoration et course poursuite

_Oui bon aujourd'hui je poste les deux d'affilés. Pourquoi ? Ben parce qu'ils sont écrits ! Suivre un rythme de parution n'est pas mon fort alors dès que y en a un qui sera prêt hop ! On envoie !_

_**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas en revanche Féin oui _

_**Rating : **K+  
_

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **Après avoir atterri dans l'enfer, Féin se retrouve attribuer du rôle de nouveau comique du royaume des morts et est chargée d'égayer la journée de ses occupants._

* * *

_7 ans et 6 mois avant la pagaille:_

Cela faisait déjà six mois … Six longs mois, qu'une jeune fille avait obtenu l'autorisation de se balader dans tout l'enfer. Elle y vivait à présent ne faisant pas tout à fait partie des spectres ni du monde des vivants. Elle avait un rôle plus ... particulier : égayer l'enfer. Rendre visite aux morts était une de ses activités principales, ça et mettre en rogne tous les spectres par des stratagèmes dignes d'enfants de quatre ans. Quoi de plus judicieux que d'organiser un barbecue géant dans le Cocyte. Eh bien quoi ? Les morts n'ont ils pas le droit à un peu de chauffage ? Après tout, être transformé en esquimau ne devait pas être très agréable pour eux.

Cependant si c'était une bonne idée à ses yeux, à ceux d'une autre personne ça l'était un peu moins. Quand Valentine avait aperçu de la fumée sortant de cette partie de l'enfer – constituée de glace rappelons le – il avait accouru. En voyant le clown et son barbecue, il avait littéralement pété un câble. SON Cocyte avait été transformé en rôtisserie provisoire par une gamine et, désignation d'Hadès ou pas, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Foutant coups de poings et pieds à tout va - dont quelques morts firent les frais -, il se mit à hurler tout en essayant de frapper la responsable. Vous allez me dire, "mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs et tout ce bazar ?". Et bien il se trouve que le sceau d'Athéna n'était pas suffisamment bousillé pour le lui permettre. Déjà qu'ils étaient revenus en enfer grâce à leur maître Hadès, fallait pas trop lui en demander. Bref, revenons à nos barbecues. Dans sa colère, le spectre fit tomber des braises sur le sol, dont certaines enflammèrent un bout de bois traînant par là. Craignant pour la survie des morts - de manière paradoxale -, la harpie courut chercher de l'aide. Une engueulade et une baffe plus tard, Féin était repartie trouver des idées.

Une baffe ? Oui ! De la part d'un certain Minos. Forcément, il n'avait pas trop accepté l'idée d'être réveillé par un Valentine qui courrait en hurlant « Y A LE FEU AU COCYTE ! » juste à côté de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, lui aussi s'en était mangé une. Car si Minos a le sens de l'humour – selon sa propre définition du terme –, il n'en reste pas moins que le réveiller n'est pas quelque chose à faire. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'endormir la veille, ce n'était pas pour lui offrir un réveil forcé même avec toute l'amitié qu'on pourrait lui donner. C'était donc de sa part que Féin se prit une torgnole, assurément méritée, qui la fit tomber par terre. Se frottant douloureusement la joue, elle tira la langue au juge en lui balançant toutes les blagues possibles et douteuses sur les griffons.

Minos soupira, se faire à l'arrivée de la nouvelle comique n'avait pas été chose facile. Il faut dire que l'animation dans l'enfer en avait choqué plus d'un, notamment les juges.

Trois jours après son arrivée et sa visite guidée du monde des morts, Féin avait fait la connaissance des trois juges. Minos en avait déjà entendu parler à cause de Rune qui déprimait depuis quelque jours, Rhadamanthe était … toujours égal à lui même et n'en avait strictement rien à faire, quant à Eaque, ses dossiers le rattrapant toujours, il avait mit la nouvelle de « arrivée inattendue » en dernière position dans ses soucis. En bref, l'existence de la demoiselle leur était insignifiante. Raison pour laquelle, la miss décida de leur montrer que, si ! Elle existe !

Première tâche : un barbec' au Cocyte fait !

Deuxième tâche : la customisation ! Pour cela, Féin alla chercher le maître en la matière. Un maître qui boudait depuis qu'elle lui avait dit que « un spectre papillon qui lance des arc-en-ciel c'est assez étrange ... ». L'insecte en question l'ayant très mal prit, il boude. Mais après avoir déroulé l'habituelle liste de toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables, Myu décida qu'il allait tout de même l'aider dans sa tâche :

_**« **C'est vrai que ça manque cruellement de couleurs ici** »**_

Ou comment retaper le Giudecca en un temps record, pendant que le maître des lieux est en promenade. Ceci était une question de survie, Hadès n'aurait peut être pas vraiment apprécié de voir deux énergumènes refaire la décoration de son palais. Étant partis se cacher, les deux protagonistes attendirent la cible de l'attaque qui devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. En réalité, ce fut un cri féminin qu'on entendit, un bref instant et le tiltage permit de comprendre que Pandore avait aperçu leur splendide œuvre d'art. Ce qui signifiait que la fuite était à présent une solution fortement recommandée.

Il fallait dire que les murs repeint façon bisounours étaient d'un goût un peu décalé en enfer. Du rose, jaune, orange, vert, bleu, toutes les couleurs pétaradantes, qui pouvaient faire tomber n'importe qui d'une crise d'épilepsie, étaient présentes. Ainsi que tout un tas de choses identifiées comme animaux et peluches, qui tapissaient les piliers et le sol. Le plafond ? N'en parlons pas. Il y avait eu tellement de jets de peinture que ça en dégoulinait. Peut être que la réception d'orange sur les cheveux n'avait pas plu à la sœur d'Hadès. Toujours est il qu'elle commençait à courir un pinceau – qui traînait par là – en main avec la ferme intention de le faire avaler aux responsables. Responsables qui furent rapidement identifiés. En effet, croiser deux personnes hurlant « FAÎTES DE LA PLACE ! » à travers les prisons, ça paraissait suspect. D'autant que Pandore courant derrière, nous avions une course poursuite de film d'action, version enfer et peinture. Cela mériterait un Oscar.

Un second hurlement suivit de deux éclats de rire indiqua aux trois personnages – qui couraient en rond autour du palais – que d'une part Hadès avait été choqué de l'imagination des décorateurs d'intérieurs, d'autre part que Minos et Eaque trouvaient cela, peut être de mauvais goût mais, affreusement drôle. Quant à Rhadamanthe – car on se doute qu'il est de la partie – il semblait être à mi – chemin entre une tomate fantôme et un zombie en pleine réflexion psychologique. En fait, la tête qu'il tirait était tellement … improbable qu'aucun mot ne saurait la décrire. Toujours est il qu'un hurlement retentit proférant des menaces et des insultes jamais entendues que nous ne citerons pas pour le bien de vos yeux. Tout ce qu'il est possible de vous dire, c'est qu'il était question de boire l'eau de l'Achéron jusqu'à en exploser ou de se faire éjecter dans le récent lieu du barbecue.

* * *

_Au même moment à Élysion:_

Cette fois ça va marcher ! Il n'en reste que deux. Impossible que ça ne réussisse pas. Ça ne peut pas se faire. Le record va être battu. Concentration … concentration !

**« **_BORDEL ! REVENEZ ICI VOUS DEUX !_

_-YAAAAAAH !_ **»**

Et le château de carte de Thanatos se cassa lamentablement la figure … Visiblement Hadès avait encore de la puissance dans ses cordes vocales pour que le bruit arrive ici ou peut être qu'un bout de cosmos particulièrement meurtrier se faisait ressentir ... À moins que les maçons du mur des lamentations ne sachent pas isoler correctement. Mais en attendant, le dieu de la mort pleurnichait à moitié devant son défunt château qui n'accueillerait pas les deux dernières cartes de son dixième paquet. Ceci réclame vengeance !

* * *

_Retour en Enfer:_

Ce qu'il se passa ? Bonne question ! Une personne déboula dans le Giudecca avec un bruit digne d'une course de tractopelles. Le dieu de la mort, se fichant royalement du fait qu'il devait rester à Élysion, entra dans une colère noire une boîte en carton écrabouillée dans la main. Hurlant de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales d'autres injures non digne d'un résident du paradis, il se lança dans la course en suivant Hadès, qui lui même suivait Pandore, qui suivait Myu, qui suivait Féin qui tournait en rond autour du palais. Une scène bien comique dont profitèrent les spectateurs.

Prenant les paris des spectres, Minos et Eaque faisait leur business laissant un Rhadamanthe encore scotché devant la nouvelle décoration intérieure. Il ne s'en remettrait pas de celle là … du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'une tache violette lui tomba sur le nez. Reprenant ses esprits, il passa la main sur son visage étalant encore plus la trace de peinture. Alors quand il sortit, ses confrères éclatèrent de rire de plus belle. Et Dieu sait qu'il ne faut pas mettre un juge des enfers en colère. Sauf que là … les dieux, ils sont en train de jouer à Tom et Jerry, donc colère ou pas, ils sont suffisamment occupés. D'ailleurs un troisième fit son entrée.

Suivant son frère, Hypnos avait débarqué à son tour observant les imbéciles qui se hurlaient dessus ou hurlaient tout court.

**«**_ ça devient trop bruyant par ici !_** »**

Cette phrase interpella tout le monde qui le regardèrent d'un air suppliant.

**«**_ Steuplaît ! Fais pas ça …_

_**-** …_

_-TEUPLAÎÎÎÎÎT !_

_- …_

_-T'es gentil !_

_-Non… tant pis !_ **»**

Ne supportant plus les hurlements, le dieu du sommeil endormit tout le monde et ramena son frangin chez eux. Tsss … non mais franchement ! Quelle idée d'aller beugler si fort. Les spectres restants, quant à eux, boudèrent le responsable du calme et pensèrent à boycotter les pouvoirs de l'endormeur d'animation.

* * *

_Et hop ! Premiers soucis arrivés ! _


	3. Bavouillons dans les bois

_Bien le bonjour les amis ! Me voici avec le troisième chapitre (je suis plutôt inspirée avec cette fic')._

_Bon alors tout d'abord merci pour les reviews :) ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens s'intéressent à mes âneries x). Si vous aimez ça vous ne serez pas déçus du voyage 8D._

_Bref !_

_**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya n'est toujours pas à moi (j'y arriverai un jour !), Fein l'est par contre.  
_

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** Après une course poursuite digne des plus grands films d'actions ... nous retrouvons Féin deux ans et demi après avec quelques ... changements. Mais les bêtises s'enchaînent de plus en plus sournoises ... tout ça à cause de deux juges qui voulaient se croire drôles ...  
_

* * *

_5 ans avant l'arrivée de Pégase_

Et oui ! Déjà trois ans. Trois ans que Féin était arrivée, et trois ans que son nom était évoqué dans l'enfer comme étant « la pire habitante qu'on ai jamais eu à supporter ». Une sacrée réputation dont la propriétaire était particulièrement fière.

En parlant de son nom, il avait eu droit à quelques modifications. Pourquoi ça ? En fait à chaque bêtise, des dégâts y étaient associés. Et donc un sacré dossier à rendre pour les trois juges. Car oui, c'était eux qui avaient été chargés de ces histoires. Enfin bon, et à force d'écrire son nom, ils avaient décidé que, pour faire des blagues aussi basses que les siennes, ils allaient l'écrire sans l'accent. Ce qui donna simplement « Fein ». Étant très attachée à son très cher prénom, elle avait augmenté le nombre de dégâts par jour … Quant à eux ils avaient poussé la modification jusqu'à son paroxysme.

En plus d'écrire son nom n'importe comment, ils en changèrent même la prononciation. Le « é » de son prénom devint subitement un « è ». De ce fait, les bêtises augmentèrent avec le temps, plus sournoises, plus … emmerdantes aux yeux des trois juges. « Ils l'avaient bien cherché » se disait la jeune fille. Et elle se battait pour retrouver son prénom d'origine, avec ses propres armes. Elle n'était pas folle, engager une castagne avec deux trois des spectres les plus forts était du pur suicide. Alors elle leur pourrissait la vie. Et cela ne faisait que commencer …

Cependant si elle s'était battue pendant longtemps pour retrouver une prononciation et un orthographe correct de son patronyme, elle abandonna. Pourquoi ? Il avait été quand même adopté depuis qu'Hadès lui même l'appelait de cette manière. Un sacré changement dont elle sut qu'Eaque et Minos n'y était pas innocent. Donc ceci réclame vengeance.

Mais pendant ces années autre chose avait changé. Son boulot. Devenue clown a mi – temps et faiseuse de courses des résidents d'Élysion pour l'autre, Fein avait eu le droit de passer entre les trois mondes de manière plus simple que l'habituel « vivre, crever, se repentir » que le commun des mortels affrontait tout le temps. Non, elle avait piqué le stratagème de Pandore et lui empruntait son collier de temps en temps qui lui permettait de passer de l'enfer à Élysion sans soucis. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que aller envoyer les paquets de cartes à Thanatos à travers le Léthée, c'était pas toujours évident. Il faut dire qu'il y avait tellement de dimensions différentes où atterrir que viser Élysion se révélait avoir – dans la plupart des cas – autant de chance d'y arriver qu'un vieux avec parkinson a de chance de faire une construction de kapla. Voyez la probabilité ...

De plus, le dieu en question avait décidé que – sans avoir rien d'autre à faire bien sur – un résident de l'enfer doit savoir un minimum se défendre donc entraînement ! Devenir le disciple d'un dieu de la mort, c'est être sujet à d'important dégâts psychologique et matériel. Pour les dégâts psychologiques, il faut dire que voir un dieu s'avancer avec un grand sourire sadique n'était pas forcément la chose la plus rassurante au monde, surtout quand on sait que cette même personne peut tuer quelqu'un même si il est dans un monde totalement différent. Pour ce qui est du dégât matériel, rien que le fait de se retrouver la tête plantée dans le sol façon palmier n'aidait pas à maintenir une intégrité physique digne de ce nom.

L'entraînement en question se définissait en un mot : « résistance ». Oh oui, il fallait en avoir. Même avec quelques heures par jour passées en sa compagnie, Fein avait du réussir à développer un encaissage de coup à toutes épreuves, c'en était devenu vital. Car pour se manger toutes les pierres et arbres que pouvait contenir Élysion, la nécessité d'avoir un corps suffisamment solide était requise … et très rapidement. À défaut d'une arène d'entraînement, les plantes faisaient preuve d'une grande solidité quand il s'agissait de foncer dedans.

C'est d'ailleurs après chacune de ces rencontres avec le monde végétal que Fein se vengeait sur Minos et Eaque. Rhadamanthe ne portant que peu d'intérêt à ses blagues – pas très drôle j'en conviens –, elle s'était rabattue sur les deux autres juges qui semblaient réagir un peu plus. Et puis d'abord, ils n'avaient qu'à pas changer son nom ! Ça serait beaucoup mieux passé comme cela. Elle n'aurait fait que des petites blagues à l'humour fortement douteux sans essayer de leur pourrir la vie ainsi. Mais par leur faute, elle se sentit obligée de faire ses farces relevant plus de la vengeance que de l'amusement.

Oh quel dommage ! Des dossiers qui ont mystérieusement disparu derrière la plus grosse et lourde armoire du bureau. Et Eaque qui y tient tellement à ses dossiers. Alors que ce dernier fulminait de rage en voyant un bout de papier coincé derrière le mastodonte de bois, il y eut comme qui dirait un pétage de câble. Bizarrement, en passant prêt d'une fenêtre, on pouvait voir passer une splendide armoire traversant la paroi vitrée. Avec un peu de chance on pouvait même réussir à se la manger dans la tronche. Plus loin, Fein était morte de rire ayant trouver la vengeance contre le second juge. Se pointer avec un mégaphone dans le tribunal où Rune travaillait, quand Minos ne le faisait pas, c'était drôle aussi. C'était surtout l'occasion de divertir les pauvres âmes :

**«** _OYÉ OYÉ BONNE GENS ! AUJOURD'HUI MESSAGE IMPORTANT DE SA MAJESTE HYPNOS ! IL MANQUE DES RÉVEILS A __É_LYSION, LES RESPONSABLES SONT PRIÉS DE LES RAMENER ! MERCI ! **»**

Annonce du matin : faite !

L'ennui c'était … le fouet du juge intérimaire. À son grand malheur, Fein se fit attraper sans grandes difficultés et mise sur le côté en attendant qu'il n'y ait plus grand monde à répartir. D'après la foule, il était possible qu'une guerre se déroulait sur Terre. D'ordinaire, la demoiselle rejoignait certains spectres pour observer le bordel que les vivants provoquaient en se tapant dessus. La connerie de la nature humaine les fera toujours rire. Pas foutu de s'entendre – dixit ceux qui se foutent sur la tronche tous les deux cents ans avec les chevaliers d'Athéna –. Mais étant actuellement saucissonnée dans un coin du tribunal, suivre les événements était un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Rune avait autant d'humour qu'une pomme de terre mutante enragée, les blagues n'étaient pas drôles avec lui …

**«**_ Bon maintenant à ton tour._

_- Pardon ?_** »**

Apparemment, il avait finit de répartir les âmes dans leur purgatoire adéquat. Elle qui pensait pouvoir avoir un peu de sursis … c'était raté.

**«** _Je pense que nettoyer de la bave sera parfait_** »**

Ne comprenant que trop bien ce que cela annonçait, Fein tenta de protester mais … trop tard. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle s'était retrouvée dans l'antre de Cerbère qui semblait occupé à grignoter son goûter. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était la quantité phénoménale de bave que ses trois têtes faisaient tomber à chaque « masticage ».

**«** _Eh ! Ça existe des bavoirs pour un truc de cette taille ?_

_- ça m'étonnerais franchement … mais ce serait bien pratique !_ **»**

Oh oui … Pharaon avait aussi eu le droit de nettoyer de la bave. En fait cela constituait la majeure partie de son boulot. Alors autant dire que niveau conditions de travail, il avait de quoi demander ! Un procès à Hadès pourrait être envisageable, il ne suffisait juste plus qu'à trouver un bon avocat. Et trouver un avocat ici, ce n'était pas gagné.

**«** _Oh … dans toutes les âmes qui traînent ici, doit bien y en avoir un non ?_ **»**

La plus grande occupation de la journée ? Virer le repas de Cerbère qui couinait, pour pouvoir trouver un bon avocat dans le tas. Après beaucoup de recherches, de questions posées à des âmes qui ne répondaient que par des sons pas vraiment compréhensibles … les deux compères décidèrent de laisser tomber cette solution :

**«** _Non mais franchement … comment tu veux qu'on comprenne quoi que ce soit quand ça nous répond « geuwaah » ?_

_- J'avoue que c'est pas bien évident …_

_- Tu crois qu'on peut demander à Hadès un dictionnaire pour parler le langage des âmes tourmentées ?_

_- Je crois surtout que si tu lui dis la raison … il va très moyennent apprécié._

_- Pas faux … n'empêche Pharaon je te plains, devoir nettoyer la bave de ce truc tous les jours …_

_- C'est pas un chien je te dis …_

_- Mouais … ce serait plutôt un escargot mutant._** »**

Acquiesçant l'hypothèse de sa compagne d'infortune, Pharaon prit un balai, une serpillière et un seau tout en passant la même panoplie à sa voisine. Cette dernière commença à grommeler et … après plusieurs heures de nettoyage entama un concours avec Cerbère. Concours de quoi me demanderez vous ? Eh bien de celui qui grognerait le plus fort. Aboyant comme un canidé de toute la puissance que ses cordes vocales purent lui conférer, Fein faisait concurrence au gardien des enfer qui s'égosillait lui aussi. Tout cela sous le regard d'un certain égyptien qui faisait une tronche de six pieds de longs comme on dit si bien. Les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, on aurait dit qu'on venait de lui faire un enterrement surprise.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que les résultats furent donnés … cela quand Fein et Cerbère ne furent plus capables d'émettre le moindre son pendant un sacré bout de temps. Ça faisait des vacances à tout le monde …

* * *

SCHBAM ! Une masse bleue vint s'exploser contre un arbre, le traversant littéralement. La plante s'effondra sur elle même avant de tomber sur la personne étant à l'origine de sa mort. C'est exactement ce que vous pensez. Fein avait eu droit à son entraînement matinal avec Thanatos. Ce dernier avait jugé bon de lui coller un coup de poing d'une puissance inouïe dans la figure. Enfin pour elle ça l'était, pour lui c'était juste une pichenette. Pour cela, la demoiselle préféra ne pas savoir l'effet que ça serait s'il lui cassait la figure sérieusement.

Se relevant avec le nez cassé, la jeune fille se mit à courir en mettant le maximum de distance entre son « maître » et elle. N'étant toujours pas capable de prononcer un mot, elle ne se contenta que d'un regard noir à l'encontre du dieu qui … lisait son journal.

**«**_ Bon … il va nous falloir un jardinier avec vous deux. Ça doit bien être trouvable dans le tas d'âme de l'enfer ... _ **»**

Se retournant brusquement, elle aperçut alors Hypnos qui avait récupéré ses réveils tant convoités. Oui … car le dieu du sommeil souffrait de narcolepsie. Il avait donc des réveils … plein de réveils réglés à des heures diverses et variés. Autant dire que ceux qui les avaient piqués voulaient vraiment ne plus l'entendre … pas qu'il chantait faux mais … en fait si. Il avait la curieuse manie de chanter à tue-tête de temps à autre et franchement ce n'était pas très agréable à entendre. Mais même son jumeau avait décidé de ne plus tenter de le raisonner. Encore une chance qu'il ne pleut jamais dans cette partie du monde des morts ...

Fein retourna vers son maître dans un acte suicidaire pour tenter de lui dire ses quatre vérités. N'étant toujours pas capable de sortir un mot correct, Thanatos crut pendant un court instant qu'un chien venait lui gueuler dessus. Baissant son journal, il observa la jeune fille, sourit et … la renvoya dire bonjour aux arbres …

Et les chevaliers d'Athéna se plaignent tiens !

* * *

_Et voilà. Troisième chapitre des mésaventures de Fein ... Autant dire qu'elle va mener la vie dure pendant la guerre sainte ..._


	4. Oiseau, chien, nonos et goûter

Allez Hop ! The suite ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir !

Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes :

Mina : Merci :D ça me fait plaisir.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Saint Seiya est à moi ... Ah non ? Roh ! Tant pis ... j'aurais essayé ... Fein est à moi par contre donc pas touche è0é !___  
_

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent : **Après avoir eu le droit à un changement nom, Fein continue ses bêtises et est devenue élève de Thanatos qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de l'envoyer la tête la première dans les arbres ...

* * *

___4 ans avant le drame_

Il était une fois dans le monde des morts, une petite personne qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à embêter les spectres. Ces derniers ne le prirent pas très bien et se mirent à lui faire des blagues plus bas que terre à leur tour. Un changement de nom, de prononciation, ceci suivit d'une vengeance : des dossiers cachés, des mégaphones volants … Et puis il y eut un entraînement consistant à manger des arbres et des pierres. Grâce à lui, les ennuis des résidents de l'enfer ne feraient que continuer. En firent les frais, Eaque et Minos qui se vengèrent d'une manière très basse. Mais qui dit « entraînement » dit également …

**«** Bon on fait ça rapide ! J'ai autre chose à faire. Donc tiens voilà ! Ton surplis sera le Caladrius …

-Le quoi ?

-Le Caladrius. C-A-L-A-D-R-I-U-S … c'est un oiseau.

-Oui, ça je sais ! Mais … y a personne qui l'a ?

-Ben disons que … son dernier possesseur est mort il y a trois mois d'une intoxication alimentaire ... **»**

C'est une mort un peu … conne pour ce genre de créature. Le Caladrius, bel oiseau pouvant guérir des maladies et qui meurt d'une intoxication alimentaire. À côté de ça, même se faire embrocher par des ronces paraîtrait plus classe. Ah ! Qu'ils sont beaux les spectres ! Enfin bon, Fein venait d'avoir le droit à un surplis. Et elle fit la connaissance de quelques "problèmes" dirons nous.

La première fois que la demoiselle se retrouva là dedans, elle comprit ce que les petits pois ressentaient en étant confinés dans une boîte de conserve. Serrée comme on ne sait quoi, au moins ça avait le mérite de minimiser les souffrances dues à un certain Thanatos. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait suggéré vivement à Hadès de fournir une protection digne de ce nom à son élève – autrement dit défouloir – dans le but de stopper les cris assourdissants de douleur qu'elle produisait quand sa tête rencontrait une pierre. Il faut dire aussi que ces cailloux avaient la faculté d'être extrêmement résistants aux assauts involontaires de l'adolescente. Donc la nécessité d'avoir un surplis, un bouclier ou même une casserole sur la tête se faisait sérieusement sentir.

Cependant, si le fait que la protection soit très efficace, il n'en reste pas moins que les inconvénients sont nombreux :

Premièrement le poids. Parce qu'on aura beau dire ce que l'on veut, ce n'est pas une armure en carton, ça pèse lourd tout ça. Et ça la demoiselle le comprit parfaitement dès le début en faisant une course palpitante avec un escargot. Au final … l'escargot a gagné.

Après plusieurs heures à porter cette chose ultra-lourde, la chaleur devenait rapidement insupportable. Fein percuta alors pourquoi la plupart des gens sont torse nu là dessous. Mais pour elle, la solution fut de rester assise au Cocyte. Ça faisait une bonne moyenne de température et en plus, elle pouvait trouver des glaçons en cas de petite soif.

La discrétion était aussi incroyable. Le moindre pas entraînait un bordel innommable. Comment voulez vous faire des blagues quand vous fracassez vingt cinq kilos de ferraille sur du carrelage à chaque tentative pour avancer ?

Après, la liberté de mouvements était aussi à déplorer. À croire que le corps humain possédait trop d'articulations. Ajoutons à cela, deux ailes gigantesques qui empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit sans se tourner complètement. Même si on lui avait dit « C'est un oiseau … normal qu'il ait des ailes », l'utilité d'un tel poids sur le dos qui vous tirait vers l'arrière lui était totalement incompréhensible. Encore si ça permettait de voler, ok ! Mais là, même pas. C'était juste pour faire joli. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fein admira Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe de porter leur surplis une bonne partie de la journée.

Elle mit trois mois avant de réussir à courir correctement avec cette horrible chose. Trois mois qu'on se foutait d'elle, et trois mois qu'elle se vengeait – plus difficilement –. Mais à côté de ça, la fréquence de ses "accidents" à Élysion avait diminué de moitié. Même les pierres ne résistaient pas à un casque solidement ancré sur sa tête.

Après ces trois longs mois d'efforts insoupçonnables, Fein se remit à mener sa vie trépidante aux enfers. Elle avait apprit à y faire avec ce surplis. Elle était à peu près silencieuse quand il s'agissait de faire des blagues et avait même trouvé le moyen d'en faire de nouvelles.

* * *

_Quatre heure du matin devant la chambre de Rhadamanthe._

Un grand sourire fendit les lèvres d'une adolescente de seize ans. Elle recula, il fallait prendre un peu d'élan, et également une avance d'une centaine de mètres. Elle était à l'extérieur, la porte était grande ouverte donnant sur un long couloir carrelé. Sa vengeance avait été élaborée avec un autre spectre. Enfin en réalité elle l'avait forcé en lui faisant du chantage sur un procès qu'il avait tenté de faire à Hadès, l'absence d'avocat avait réglé le problème. Mais ça peu importe car elle avait trouvé la « personne » idéale pour faire les pires blagues.

Regardant son compagnon d'âneries, elle sourit et :

**« **À vos marques ? Prêt ? Partez ! **»**

Ceci dit, elle démarra au quart de tour et courut jusqu'à la porte. Elle entra à la même vitesse et traversa tout le couloir avec un os dans les bras :

**«** Allez viens mon chien ! **»**

Derrière elle, Cerbère, lancé à tout allure, réclamant sa pause "quatre-heure" de la nuit. Autant dire, que le bruit du surplis qui cognait par terre, accompagné d'un chien à trois têtes d'une tonne et demie dévalant les couloirs, ça faisait un sacré bordel ! De plus, avec un beau sol carrelé, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ça résonnait pas mal. Le juge de la Wyvern fut assez surpris de ce réveil forcé et, constatant l'heure très ... matinale, ne l'accepta pas vraiment. Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, avec une coiffure défiant les lois de la gravité, tout en hurlant :

**«** NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT OUI ! **»**

Et puis … il vit passer Fein qui lui lança un paquet, puis une ombre gigantesque qui lui arriva droit dessus. Ne réussissant qu'à articuler un « AH ! », il se retrouva allongé par terre, un os dans les bras avec trois langues baveuses sur la tête. Cerbère attrapa son nouveau jouet vivant pour lui demander son goûter. "Jouet" qui répondit sauvagement à coup de Greatest Caution sur le gardien de la seconde prison.

Pendant ce temps, Pharaon était venu en courant, voulant arrêter les âneries de Fein et de son chien-chien. Il voulait … il n'a pas réussi.

Le toutou courait à toute allure pour échapper au juge qui n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité de ses attaques. Il ne vit pas son très cher maître égyptien, et le percuta avec une force digne de sa taille. Quant à la Wyvern, il retourna dormir tranquillement laissant les joies du nettoyage au responsable désigné. On avait chargé Myu de faire le ménage après chaque bêtise de la demoiselle, ceci en punition d'avoir repeint le Giudecca avec elle. Autant dire que se lever à quatre heure et quelques du matin pour nettoyer des traces de pattes d'un mètre de diamètre, il y avait beaucoup mieux comme motivation pour se mettre debout. À ce moment, il regretta sincèrement d'être devenu l'ami d'une fille pareille.

Serpillière, balais, torchons, éponges, et c'est parti pour la matinée ménagère.

**«** cha te téranchrais de firer cha de ma tronfe **»**

Le papillon regarda son balai … ça parlait ça maintenant ? Enfin parler ... c'était vite dt. Mais ça produisait des sons. Il attrapa le manche en bois, le tourna et se mit face à la brosse :

**«** Les balais parlent … je n'en reviens pas ! Comment tu t'appelles ? **»** Commença - t - il pour engager la conversation avec son nouveau-futur-ami.

**« **Si tu regardais par terre tu comprendrais … d'ailleurs t'es lourd ! **» **

Myu regarda le sol. Effectivement, il semblerait qu'il était perché sur quelqu'un. Oui, un quelqu'un qui s'était fait sauvagement agressé par son animal de compagnie un peu plus tôt, et qui, maintenant, se faisait écraser par un insecte.

**«** Oh ! Pharaon ! Comment vas tu ?

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Ben … non.

-J'ai eu le droit à du chantage, j'ai prit un Greatest Caution en pleine poire, Cerbère m'a écrasé, et maintenant je me retrouve avec un papillon autrichien de soixante-cinq kilos sur les jambes …

-Mais sinon ça va ?

-... Bizarrement non … je ne comprend pas ...** »**

Décidant de se pousser de son siège de fortune, Myu regarda l'égyptien se relever très difficilement après sa rencontre avec tous les dommages collatéraux possibles et imaginables.

**«** Bon maintenant si tu pouvais te tirer de là, j'ai du ménage à faire ! **»**

ajouta le papillon. Déjà que devoir passer la serpillière dans le couloir à quatre heure du matin, ce n'était pas top, alors si en plus un autre spectre venait foutre de la boue partout, ça risquait de mal finir. Et sans avoir le pouvoir de lire l'avenir, il voyait très bien ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Il allait s'énerver, gueuler, envoyer des balais à tort et à travers, Rhadamanthe reviendrait en furie, leur casserait la figure, retournerait se coucher et il y aurait deux cadavres par terre.

Finalement … Myu allait sérieusement revoir la liste de ses « amis » …

* * *

_Le Giudecca, cinq heure et demi du matin :_

**« **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles à une heure pareille ?

-Je suis désolé Maître Hadès, mais il semblerait qu'on ait un petit problème ...

-Parce que toi, Minos, tu ne sais pas les régler, les problèmes ?

-D'habitude si, mais là ça va être un peu compliqué ...

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-Et bien ... d'après Rune ... Nous avons actuellement Cerbère qui prend un bain dans l'Achéron en mangeant des morts sur la barque de Charon ...******»**

* * *

_Et hop ! Encore du boulot pour tout le monde !_


	5. Ça c'est de l'organisation !

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir :)  
****Voilà la suite mes petits 8D**_

_**Leia26** : merci pour ta review 8) (que d'originalité n'est ce pas ?)_

* * *

_**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** Un surplis ça aide. Même si c'est celui de l'oiseau qui soigne les gens et qu'est mort d'une intoxication alimentaire ... Mais ça a beaucoup de défauts une protection pareille, aussi des qualités non négligeables ... un beau bordel en pleine nuit par exemple._

* * *

**_1 an et demi avant Seiya et ses compagnons :_**

**«** Bon alors ! Tu choisis oui ?

-Vous êtes marrants vous ! T'as vu le choix que j'ai en même temps ?

-Fallait arriver avant c'est ton problème !** »**

Rhadamanthe ne lâcherait rien. Il lui avait demanda de faire un choix, et Fein devrait rapidement se dépêcher de le faire. C'est qu'il n'a pas que ça à penser lui ! Il est juge, il a autre chose à foutre que de répartir les futurs gardiens des enfers. Et comme chaque spectre devait avoir forcément un boulot en enfer – autre que celui de clown j'entends bien – Thanatos avait fait une conclusion très très très rapide :

* * *

_Un peu plus tôt au Gyudecca_

**«** Bon ! Appelez moi cet andouille de Wyvern !

-Mais mais … maître Thanatos, vous ne devez pas sortir d'Élysion …

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné le crapaud, les cloches on les appelle pour Pâques ! **»**

Sur ce, Zeros fit une mine profondément choquée de l'insulte du dieu de la mort et alla chercher ledit juge. Quand ce dernier arriva, il se demanda tout d'abord ce que foutait Thanatos et … Hadès par terre :

**«** Puis je savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Hadès voulait pas me laisser passer.

-Je croyais que vous lui obéissiez au doigt et à l'oeil.

-Tu m'as pris pour son chien de compagnie ?

-Non mais … il me semblait que vous lui étiez dévoué …

-Oui mais on peut toujours mettre une torgnole à ses supérieurs, ça fait du bien. Tu comprendras quand tu le feras !

-... **»**

Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait déjà pensé à cogner ses collègues, subordonnés et supérieurs … collègues, parce qu'Eaque et Minos – surtout le dernier – se comportaient comme des enfants. Subordonnés parce qu'ils ne sont tous qu'un tas de feignasses et supérieurs car Pandore l'exaspérait avec ses manières. Cependant, frapper une femme c'est pas sympa – et ça attire les foudres de Sa Majesté – donc on évite.

**«** Bref, si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-Laquelle ?

-Bon t'es d'accord, à partir du moment où tu as un surplis, tu es un spectre ?

-Cela va de soi.

-Et un spectre doit bosser dans une prison ?

-Oui

-Alors démerde toi avec ! **»**

Sur ce, il envoya Fein, qui était derrière lui, par terre et retourna laissant un juge penaud, un dieu K.O., et une demoiselle avec un mal à la tête :

**«** Tiens ! Salut Radis ! **»**

Ce surnom, il s'y était habitué. Depuis que les deux autres juges avaient eu l'étrange bonne idée de changer le nom de la nouvelle spectre, elle leur avait donné des surnoms à tous. Lui c'était « Radis », Eaque c'était « Pindien », et Minos devenait « Minnie ». Surnoms complètement débiles aux yeux de leur nouveau propriétaire. Surtout que le légume n'avait rien fait lui …

* * *

_De retour au présent._

Le problème dans tout ça ? Il n'y avait que deux endroits possibles qui étaient libres. Enfin plutôt où il n'y avait pas une surpopulation de gardiens … Et franchement, ça ce comprenait très facilement :

**«** Bon c'est compliqué comme choix à faire ?

-Bah un peu oui …

-Le lac de sang ou le Cocyte dépêche toi !

-T'as pas d'autre alternatives que le four ou le congélo ?

-Non !

-Je peux pas aller avec Pharaon ? C'est plus drôle.

-Non !

-T'es pas marrant !

-Non !

-Change de disque !

-Non !

-Roh puis … va pour le Cocyte ! **»**

Eh bien voilà ! Enfin Rhadamanthe était débarrassé de cette demoiselle. Ça avait du bon de jouer les lourdingues … C'est à noter et à remettre en application un de ces quatre …

Fein arriva au Cocyte où elle re-rencontra son très cher ami Valentine … La harpie n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup du barbec', même si ça faisait des années que ça s'était passé.

**«** Bon ! Y a quoi à faire d'intéressant ici ? … enfin à part de la glace pilée je veux dire **»**

Le spectre ne répondit pas. D'une part parce qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de divertissant à faire ici. Oui, il avait expérimenté tous les moyens d'amusement possible et il en avait conclut que … y en avait pas. Cependant, il avait un nouveau moyen de se réchauffer maintenant … le seau d'Athéna était presque rompu et donc, il avait récupéré une bonne partie de sa puissance, ses pouvoirs, cosmos et tout le bazar.

Un grand sourire sadique fit comprendre à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, que si elle tenait un minimum à son intégrité physique, il allait falloir courir. Et très vite. Mais souvent, avec des Greed the life aux fesses … on ne traîne pas comme un escargot - même s'ils l'ont déjà battu à la course -.

* * *

Mais laissons speedy gonzales et gros minet dans leur coin (1). Il se trouvait qu'Hadès – après avoir servit de paillasson pour Thanatos – avait récupéré ses esprits. L'ennui c'était qu'il avait une manie à son réveil. Il aimait par dessus tout aller faire suer ses très chers spectres. Et depuis peu il avait trouver un moyen très efficace.

**«** Mais regardez ! Il est beau n'est ce pas ? Et en plus il est à moi ! **»**

Minos et Rhadamanthe en avait marre … ok, on va dire que Shun était beau, magnifique, gentil, pur, un corps parfait et tout le tralala … mais c'est bien pour faire plaisir au maître des lieux. Les deux juges – le troisième dormait – avaient soudainement envie de s'exploser la tête contre leur bureau pendant que leur dieu discourait sur son futur corps.

* * *

Plus loin, Pharaon promenait Cerbère. Le pauvre toutou avait prit une sale habitude : celle de manger des morts directement dans l'Achéron. Alors son maître ordonnait une balade quotidienne d'une heure et demie au gardien. Sauf que la bébête gardait son habitude et mangeait les morts qui passaient par là :

**«** Ah ça suffit hein ! Espèce de sale clébard ! **»**

Tout ceci en tirant fortement sur la laisse centrale. Sauf que cette tête était teigneuse et envoya rapidement son promeneur faire un coucou aux étoiles.

* * *

Encore plus loin, Charon chantait en faisant passer un euh … chevalier qui bizarrement était encore en vie.

**«** Mais t'es qui toi ?

-Je m'appelle Orphée, chevalier de la Lyre.

-Ouais ça à vrai dire je m'en fous. Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je viens voir Hadès. J'ai une requête à lui formuler.

-Non mais attends, le maître est super occupé en ce moment.

-Eh bien tant pis ! **»**

En fait, le spectre ne voulait pas avouer que le dieu était comme un gamin devant un magasin de bonbon, et s'extasiait devant son futur corps. Quelle honte ! Donc il ramait en chantant, devant un chevalier d'argent qui le priait de se taire.

* * *

Enfin bref … tous ces petits passages vont nous amener à la méga pagaille de l'enfer et à la première impression – qu'on dit toujours la bonne – de l'enfer pour Orphée :

Pharaon avait été éjecté violemment du dos de Cerbère et avait atterrit sur Valentine qui courait encore. Écrasé sous le poids de son collègue, la harpie hurla avant de tomber dans les pommes. Ce même cri attira l'attention d'Hadès qui, d'une part aimait beaucoup ses subordonnés et d'autre part, se demandait ce qui se passait. Il embarqua les juges avec lui - qui tentaient vainement de travailler - droit vers le Cocyte. Orphée se dirigeait vers le dieu pour demander la résurrection de son aimée. Malheureusement, Cerbère fut sur son passage et le boula sauvagement. Mais le royal chien-chien ne s'en contenta pas. Il suivit la trajectoire de son maître qui avait dégommé une harpie – 30 points au bowling ? – avec son élan et arriva dans le royaume des glaces avec un tableau splendide : Valentine était écrasé par terre, Pharaon dessus, Fein écroulée de rire, Hadès continuait de parler de la beauté de son futur hôte pendant que les juges bossaient à moitié et qu'Orphée essayait de formuler sa requête.

Oh y a pas à dire … l'organisation - surtout l'administration en fait - de l'enfer, c'est le bordel.

* * *

(1) Oui c'est pas le même dessin animé et m'en fiche è0é

* * *

_Voilà en espérant que ça vous ait plu :D_


	6. Des cartes pour un plan ?

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs (ou pas). Vous l'aurez peut être remarqué, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté. La raison ? Bah allez lire sur mon profil ! Vous voulez pas ? Bon bah ça se résume en trois lettres : FAC. Ouais, cours, examens, toussa toussa. **

**Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps et de peut être ne pas vous avoir tous répondu. J'essaierai de mettre moins de temps la prochaine fois. Pardon pardon T^T.**

* * *

_Pendant le bordel au Sanctuaire._

**«** Bon ! Vous l'aurez comprit, il va falloir organiser un plan d'attaque !

-Euh … vous savez nous ne sommes pas encore en guerre sainte maître Hadès.

-Eaque, il faut parler stratégie dès le début si on ne veut pas être prit au dépourvu. **»**

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant, quelques jours que Hadès et les juges avaient remarqué que le Sanctuaire se débrouillait très bien sans eux pour décimer sa propre population. Ils savaient parfaitement comment s'entre tuer sans prendre de cours particulier, pourtant les spectres auraient fait d'excellent professeur en cette matière. Mais ils avaient mit en pratique leur propre théorie, et ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Tout ça grâce à la schizophrénie d'un certain personnage qu'il faudrait remercier pour leur avoir enlevé pas mal d'ennuis. Et remercions également l'absence de psychologue digne de ce nom, comme ça il fait tranquillement ses petites affaires ce qui arrange bien celles des résidents des enfers.

Mais la place était aussi à la stratégie et une efficace de préférence. Car ils avaient remarqué beaucoup de choses fortement sympathiques. D'une part, le petit chevalier des Gémeaux qui cassait la figure à ses propres alliés, ensuite le petit corps d'emprunt du maître qui était devenu chevalier et participait à la baston générale. D'autre part le réveil de son frangin Poséidon qui voulait faire prendre un bain géant à tout le monde tout ça grâce au jumeau du petit schizophrène. Quelle famille ! Non franchement, ils allaient grandement leur faciliter la tâche ces deux là. Ils auraient quand même pu faire un effort et naître sous une étoile maléfique non ? Ils auraient fait de très bons spectres tous les deux avec leur don pour semer la zizanie chez les dieux.

Dans tous les cas, il y allait avoir pas mal de monde qui partirait pour chez lui. Avec un peu de chance, Hadès n'aurait quasiment rien à faire pour prendre le contrôle du monde, bon à part dégommer son frère et sa nièce quoi, limite ça c'était normal. Mais ... ça impliquait plus de travail pour les juges qui commençaient à en avoir gros sur la patate d'envoyer les gens dans toutes les prisons, surtout que le débit **«** morts par minute **»** augmentait rapidement.

Enfin bref, le dieu détourna son regard de son genre de poste de télévision, qui lui servait à regarder ce qui se passait sur terre, pour se reconcentrer sur leur futur plan. Le truc c'était **«** comment gérer s'ils viennent aux enfers ? **»**, la grande question stratégique du moment. Ce fut sur cette interrogation qu'un dieu de la mort qui épluchait une pomme(1) dans son coin, décida d'intervenir.

**«** Bah on fait comme tous les deux cents ans quoi … vous envoyez les chevaliers morts en tant que spectres - et cette année le rendement est bon - , ils vont vous trahir pour changer leur habitude, après on laisse venir les autres, les trois guignols en défoncent deux-trois au château, et puis au final ça va être aux premiers qui s'entre-tuent … **»**

Oui bon … après deux mille ans de guerre, les dieux ne se renouvelaient pas trop du point de vue plan d'attaque … mais quand même.

* * *

_Plus loin au Cocyte :_

**«** ATCHAA ! Putain ! **»**

Fein vida le dixième paquet de mouchoirs de la journée. Oui, le problème majeur de bosser au Cocyte, le rhume ! Car même chez les morts, il y a des microbes qui circulent sans avoir fait l'effort de rester chez eux. Ça c'était l'invention inutile d'Hadès pour que ses spectres se sentent comme chez eux ... là sur la Terre où tout le monde finit au moins une fois dans sa vie cloué au lit avec le nez transformé en fontaine.

Bon heureusement que Valentine savait faire fonctionner une machine à café – même si elle trouvait ce truc absolument immonde –, au moins ça les réchauffait. Depuis que la guerre intra-sanctuarienne avait débuté, les morts affluaient de plus en plus, et donc la surveillance des prisons devait être accrue pour un minimum de cohésion. Pourquoi ? La surpopulation des prisons, ce n'était jamais très drôle à gérer. La dernière fois, des morts du lac de sang étaient arrivés jusqu'au tribunal de Minos qui les avait accueillit très ... violemment. À grands coups de pieds dans le derrière - du moins tant que trouver le **«** derrière **»** d'une âme est possible -, il les avait ramenés à leur lieu de punition. Tout ça parce que les mortels étaient en guerre et qu'ils aimaient se charcuter à coup d'obus dans la poire.

Enfin, pour revenir à l'époque actuelle, curieusement, quelques chevaliers tombèrent eux aussi. Tout d'abord de simples bronzes, mais ils pensaient tous que c'était des entraînements qui avaient mal tournés, même s'il y en avait pas mal à ce compte là. Puis vint les argents qui commençaient à tomber chez eux, le Caladrius partit en courant prévenir Rune qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation non plus. Lui, il se contentait de faire son boulot à la place de son chef qui parlait plan avec son maître. Mais il était vrai que cette situation était inquiétante. Aussi avait il décidé d'en toucher quelques mots aux gens du Giudecca.

**«** Maître Hadès, maître Hadès … Maître Minos lâchez ces pop corn !

-Hmm ? **»**

Le griffon en question jeta le pot à la tête de son subordonné en affirmant qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner. Le Balrog se frotta le front où l'objet avait frappé et s'adressa de nouveau à son maître vénéré :

**«** Maître Hadès ?

-Quoi ?

-Il y a beaucoup de chevaliers qui arrivent en enfers !

-Ah bon ? Oh mais ça va être plus simple comme ça.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est normal ?

-Bah oui ! Ces andouilles n'ont pas besoin de nous pour s'entre tuer ! **»**

Ainsi avait répliqué le dieu de la mort qui jeta son trognon de pomme dans le pot à pop corn dans les mains d'un norvégien qui comprenait de moins en moins bien ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire. Théoriquement ... ils se préparaient pour venir botter le train du dieu des enfers non ?

* * *

Le soir même, Hadès organisa une petite fête pour célébrer leur début de victoire parce qu'EUX, ils étaient encore tous vivants.

**«** Mes chers spectres, aujourd'hui nous faisons la fête car nous devons une fière chandelle à celui qui a prit la place de Grand Pope d'Athéna. Il vient de nous faire tuer une bonne vingtaine de chevaliers sans qu'on ait à bouger ne serait ce qu'un doigt. **»**

Avec un **«** BRAVO **»** que tout le monde hurla, le tintamarre commença. Et dans cette fiesta, on pouvait distinguer deux phase. La première, là où tout était gentillet. Pas de débordements, tout le monde riait - même les plus coincés d'entre eux -, buvait et mangeait comme si c'était prochainement la fin de leur monde ... ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en fait ...

Enfin bref, comme là tout de suite ce n'est pas intéressant, on va passer aux évènements qui ont joyeusement créé une réputation spéciale à quelqu'un. Donc la fête battait son plein, tout le monde content, etc ... Cependant, quand il y a un verre de trop, ce n'est jamais bon, surtout quand il s'agit de Minos. Lui et Eaque avaient eu la bonne idée de faire un concours de boissons. Après quelques bouteilles, on en conclut qu'il y avait match nul. Le Garuda vomissait par terre et le Griffon était tombé de sa chaise. Après ce petit état d'ivresse, il se releva difficilement et décida que tous feraient désormais partie intégrante de sa collection de marionnettes. Ne comprenant que trop bien la signification de ces douces paroles, les **«** encore aptes à courir **»** … et bien ... coururent sans attendre dans un magnifique foutoir digne d'un éléphant qui s'improviserait acrobate. Seuls restaient, les trois juges, les trois dieux et cinq spectres qui jouaient au tarot. Trop absorbés par leur jeu, ils n'avaient pas entendu l'annonce du norvégien. Celui – ci prit leur absence de course comme une acceptation de leur sort.

Zeros, Fein, Myu, Sylphide et Valentine étaient tellement prit dans leur partie de carte que lorsque le griffon arriva, aucun ne leva la tête vers lui.

**«** Alors ! Eh bah Sylphide il a l'excuse, le petit, l'atout 17 et 15, le 5 de cœur et ... **»**

**SCHBAM !** Le basilic lui colla une droite pour qu'il se taise. Il était en train de balancer son jeu à tout le monde là ! Non mais franchement, on n'a pas idée de faire ça, même si on est juge ... juge ... vous avez dit juge ? Ses quatre amis firent signe qu'il avait intérêt de se barrer avant de se faire tuer et le spectre comprit son erreur. Il déglutit difficilement, regarda le marionnettiste avec un sourire nerveux et partit en courant tandis que les deux autre juges peinaient à se relever. Dans un magnifique Cosmic Marionetion, on entendit, au cri de Sylphide, que Minos avait une nouvelle marionnette.

Après cet incident, Zeros, voyant le griffon revenir puis lui courir après en criant **«** il paraît que ça se mange les cuisses de grenouilles **»,** se tira en appelant à l'aide. Les dieux jumeaux repartirent chez eux, laissant un Hadès dormir dans son palais tranquillement. Myu chercha son basilic d'équipier qui était visiblement éteint, Valentine tournait ses cartes ne sachant plus dans quel sens les prendre et Fein cherchait désespérément à en compter le nombre qu'elle avait en main. Tout cela avec le bazar pas possible que faisait les autres. La course poursuite de Tom et Jerry version spectre continuait bon train alors que ça bouillonnait sévèrement dans la tête de la Harpie.

**«** C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIT CE BORDEL ! **»**

Ceci dit en explosant. Le sens des cartes avait été trop dur, alors autant faire quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre. Des tartes distribuées à torts et à travers vers la figure des trois juges qui finirent par terre. Alors que deux d'entre eux n'avaient strictement rien fait pour mériter ce sort - à part tenter désespérément de se relever -, l'endormissement forcé du troisième avait empêché l'extinction des crapauds aux enfers. Les autres spectres ainsi que Pandore qui venaient d'assister à la scène se jurèrent de ne jamais embêter le Chypriote quand il était beurré.

* * *

Le lendemain, Valentine se leva avec un mal de tête comme si un marteau piqueur lui broyait le cerveau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise … ces andouilles, ces enflures, ces crétins ! En moins d'une nuit, ils lui avaient fait une réputation pire que celle de Cerbère : celle de berserker de l'enfer qui peut mettre à terre trois juges en même temps … Mais si seulement ils savaient que ce soir là ils étaient beurrés à n'en plus tenir debout …

* * *

_Deuxième prison le matin :_

**« **Mon pauvre Cerbère ...

-Wouf

-Wouf

-Wouf

-Tu te rends compte ... il y a pire que toi comme dérangé du ciboulot!

-Wouf

-Wouf

-Wouf **»**

* * *

(1) Bah ouais, un dieu de la mort ça bouffe des pommes, allez lire Death Note !


End file.
